leaders in implementing telemetry research in their projects. He will assist Dr. Davisson with the oversight of the general operafions of the Core facility, and he will direcfiy interact with each PI with respect to their needs of Core resources, planning and executing their experimental protocols related to radiotelemetry and osmofic minipump installafion. Together with the Core Director, he will provide assistance to PPG invesfigators for experimental design and data analysis. He will also assist Dr. Burmeister in developing new protocols and troubleshoofing. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page 488 Continuation Format Page